


What Happens In Balfonheim

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...stays in Balfonheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Balfonheim

Oh. _Oh_. She understands now why people like this. She’d been so busy before that she hadn’t seen it as something she really had the time for but oh she was going to make the time in the future. She might also have to have a word with Balthier about why he hadn’t told her about this before.

Beside her Elza grins and winks and she will be eternally grateful that she doesn’t blush. Instead she grins back and returns the favour because she might be new to this but she’s always been a fast learner.


End file.
